


She-Ra and the Heroes of Etheria

by v_i_o_l_e_t_s



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Post War, also might include she ra characters i did not tag, have not read the trials or magnus chase, i blur canon a lot sorry in advance, i love scorpia so if i make her good too fast mind ur business aefksfhahifuehfuewa, i might misremember stuff and thats okay!, ill add more tags if it gets really bad, im bad at formatting on this site but im trying :), im not tagging pjo/hoo in the fandoms bc i feel thats misleading, new prophecy, not tagging any relationships until i post chapters with relationships in them, some cameos from the pjo/hoo kids as well, some of the mains are mortals with the sight, this is just for fun sorry if u disagree with who i made various characters the kids of, this will get fairly angsty but not too bad, vague mentions to the events of pjo and hoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_i_o_l_e_t_s/pseuds/v_i_o_l_e_t_s
Summary: Adora and Catra are unclaimed demigods who have been taught from birth to hate the gods. They’re sent to Camp Half-Blood to infiltrate the camp and help their overlord, the titan Hordak, claim Olympus. The problem? As soon as they get to camp, Adora is claimed by her godly parent and reconsiders her vendetta against the demigods and the gods themselves. Catra is not so easily swayed and teams up with other resentful demigods to wage a passive aggressive war against Adora and her allies. Their feud seems harmless on the surface, especially as new demigods are chosen to fulfill a new, dangerous prophecy, but their struggle could very well decide the fate of Olympus.(note: brief mentions of pjo/hoo characters/events + canon divergence for both medias)(disclaimer: I have not read anything past the last Heroes of Olympus book, so I am not aware of the events of the Trials of Apollo or anything to do with Magnus Chase.)
Kudos: 10





	1. Adora: We Get Our Mission

I twirl my sword and smile, staring my opponent down across a meadow. 

The monster turns, spines bristling on its back. Its many eyes turn to stare at me. 

“Death to Olympus!” Catra, my best friend, calls and pounces on the monster. 

The monster bucks, but Catra holds fast to its horns, laughing. 

“Catra,” I warn. We’re supposed to be proving our worth to Hordak by fighting this beast. Now isn’t the time to play around! 

Catra snorts and jumps from its back, pulling her own sword. “Relax, Adora.” 

I sigh. Catra may be my best friend, but she’s always causing trouble. I charge the monster, dodging its many legs and rolling under it to slash at its exposed stomach. 

The monster roars and lunges for me. 

Catra throws a rock at it, distracting it from me. 

It turns to bite her, and I catch a corner of its mouth with my sword, keeping its jaw open just enough for Catra to plunge her blade into the roof of its mouth. 

The monster crumbles to dust. 

Catra smiles. 

“Nice work. You might just survive another year,” Shadow Weaver calls from the shadows. She pulls her cloak closer around her, glaring up at the sun as if its existence offends her personally as she steps into the meadow. 

“Shadow Weaver,” I greet. Shadow Weaver is Catra and I’s guardian, training us to complete missions for Hordak along with the other demigods they rescued from the tyranny of the Olympians. 

“Shadow Weaver,” Catra echoes, almost mockingly. 

I glare at her. If she messes up getting this mission for our team… 

Speaking of which, the rest of our team rushes into the clearing just then, a monster on their tail. Lonnie pushes Kyle out of the way of its bite as Rogelio uses his strength to toss the beast against a tree. Wood splinters, and the beast yelps. In the second it takes for the creature to untangle itself from the broken wood, Lonnie is atop the monster, killing it with a swift stab. 

Shadow Weaver claps. “Good job, team. Four good reports,” she praises, singling out Catra with her gaze. 

Catra bristles under Shadow Weaver’s judgement, but I keep her from saying anything she might regret with a gentle tap on her arm. Catra looks at me, and--beneath her anger--I see her pain. 

I tap the back of her hand three times. I am here. 

She nods so subtly that I’m sure I’m the only one that catches it. 

Shadow Weaver smiles. “Regardless of your team’s… inadequacies, your whole team will be awarded a mission by King Hordak himself.” 

I smile and look at my team. Really look. We grew up at Fright Academy for the Troubled together, and--all of us about 14--our efforts have finally paid off. An actual mission! I can’t believe I’ve had fourteen years growing up with them. It feels like too much and not enough. 

“Follow me. I’m taking you to Hordak himself, so he can give you the mission personally,” Shadow says, expression neutral but posture tinged with pride. 

We follow her eagerly, excited to finally have something to do besides train or do schoolwork. 

Shadow Weaver leads us through the woods for about twenty minutes until we arrive at the barrier between the Academy and the outside world.

We all walk over fine save for Rogelio. He whispers the password and clutches the golden amulet that hangs around his neck. Rogelio is half monster instead of half god, hence why he looks like an anthropomorphic lizard. Kyle is an odd one as well because he’s a satyr--not a demigod like Lonnie, Catra, and I. I envy the both of them to an embarrassing degree. They know who their parents are. Lonnie, Catra, and I don’t. 

We continue through the woods until we reach the stone gates of Fright Academy. Shadow Weaver nods at the gate operator, and he lets us through. Fright Academy is beautiful and ugly at once--a huge castle being slowly overcome by elegant ivy and odd repairs. Crumbling bricks are replaced with metal panels and bright stones, giving the whole affair a whimsical but tacky facade that does no justice to the noble mission of the place. 

We enter into the stone and metal halls, watching the other demigods and demimonsters with an air of pride. We’re all here to serve one goal: To destroy the Olympians. There is no greater purpose in this life for demigods and demimonsters to aspire to. 

The halls are long and cold, but we eventually arrive at Hordak’s throne room. We all kneel before him--the true king of Olympus. 

“Rise, honored few. You’ve earned it,” he says, smiling. His silver armor glistens in the sun rays that shine down on him from the skylight above the throne. It’s as if the heavens themselves favor his goal. 

We rise but avoid eye contact. 

“Demigods, satyr, demimonster… the time has come to infiltrate Camp Halfblood,” Hordak reveals. 

I have to hold myself back from letting out a hysterical laugh. Camp Halfblood is one of two large, pro-god demigod establishments known to Horak and the rest of the Horde. If he’s asking us to go there… something big is coming. 

Hordak continues casually, “You five will not only be spying on the camp but will lead the offensive against the camp when the time comes… Are you prepared?” 

“Yes Hordak,” we answer together. Leading the offensive? There are more qualified operatives. How long is this mission? I dare not ask. 

“Get them ready, Shadow Weaver.” 

And with that, we leave the chamber, thinking about the mission. 

\---

Catra and I share a room with Lonnie, so we’re together as we prepare. 

“Camp Halfblood… I half expected to be Hera bait,” Lonnie muses. 

Hera bait is when one is tasked with annoying Hera for a set amount of time. I’ve heard it’s fun, but it’s also a great way to die young. That goddess does not like to be crossed. 

“Me too,” I agree. This is a dream come true. 

“I didn’t. I knew we’d get a good mission,” Catra drawls, folding the flannel she stole from me last week and tucking into her bag

I roll my eyes and smile. “Of course you did.” 

Catra smirks at me, a mischievous look in her eyes. What is she planning? 

I grab my favorite red jacket and put it on. We can’t take our big weapons, but I tuck a small, sheathed dagger into my own pack on top of a few articles of clothing. 

Catra takes off her red circlet and manages to squeeze it into her bag. 

Lonnie, for her part, fits the faded jeans she always wears, a cool pair of socks, a couple more clothing items, and some of her drawing supplies into her bag before closing it. 

“I guess this is it… this is goodbye to Fright Academy,” Lonnie says, looking around. 

“Not for good,” Catra disagrees. “We’ll return heroes.” She smiles. 

“Heroes…” I muse. I like the sound of that. 

Rogelio and Kyle poke their heads into the room. 

“Ready?” Kyle asks. 

I nod and lead the group toward the front hall, where we were told to meet Shadow Weaver. I look at the walls as I go, trying to commit every detail to memory. 

Shadow Weaver greets us with a disaffected wave. “Now, before you go, I have to give Rogelio something…” She reaches into her cloak and pulls out a bracelet. “For Rogelio. We don’t use them here because we believe in the equality of monsters and gods, but Camp Halfblood won’t be so welcoming…” She hands it to him. 

Rogelio takes it, stares at it, then puts it on. He takes up about the same amount of space, but his scales are replaced with human skin. The spine on the top of his head turns into green hair, and his pupils round. His tail disappears. 

Lonnie laughs. “Oh, no.” 

“Okay, that does not look right--” Catra begins, amused. 

“Silence,” Shadow Weaver interrupts. 

Catra listens, and we all look at Shadow Weaver. 

Shadow Weaver smiles and pulls a wand from her cloak. “Goodluck!” 

In a puff of smoke, the front hall disappears, replaced with woods.


	2. I Hate My Mom (and Adora's Dad)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra is bitter, and it shows.

I watch Kyle trip toward Adora, nearly bowling her over. 

Lonnie and I share an amused look. Kyle is a valued part of our team, but Fright Academy isn’t the most joyful place. We find humor where we can. 

Rogelio stops dead, face squishing against an invisible barrier. 

Lonnie, Kyle, and Adora hold in their laughter, but I have to laugh. The human version of Rogelio is already odd to look at, and the way his face smushed against the barrier sets me off. 

Rogelio clutches his amulet and says the words he always did to cross back at Fright. I don’t have any clue of how it works, but he steps right across with no problem then. 

We continue forward through the woods, Adora and I taking turns annoying each other. 

Dorks in orange shirts with "Camp Halfblood" stamped across the chest find us a few minutes later. 

I'm throwing little twigs I find at the back of Adora's head, trying to get some stuck in her hair. 

She keeps batting at her head to try to shake them loose and glaring back at me over her shoulder, but she's smiling. 

Kyle and Rogelio are holding hands, talking about something in Rogelio's language, which we all know to an extent but not as well as Kyle does. 

Lonnie keeps chiming in, but she's sort of distracted. We've all seen forest before, but we can all tell this one is a bit different. There's more light and less monsters. The birds sound pleasant instead of eerie. The rivers are calm and smooth--not quick and full of rapids. It's a difference we can all feel. She looks around with more wonder than I've ever seen her muster for anything at Fright. 

"Are any of you hurt?" a blonde-haired boy asks. He's tall and has a scar on his lip. His companion, a blonde girl with skin half covered with freckles and a grey streak in her hair, is about two steps ahead. It's hard to tell which is taller due to the terrain, but her gaze is decidedly more intense--searching.

Adora, always taking the lead, responds, "No." 

The boy nods, smiling, but the girl tilts her head. The skin exposed by her jorts and short sleeves is covered in various scars--all of which make her 2x more intimidating. The guy has some scars too, but they pale in comparison to hers. 

"How old are you guys?" the girl asks. Her voice is surprisingly gentle but heavy. Kind and calculating at once. 

"We're all about fourteen," Adora says. 

"Have any of you been here before?" Her eyes linger on my ears. "Are all of you demigods?" 

"No and no. We survived together on our own until we caught word of this place. Kyle here is a satyr. His mom and dad were killed when he was young," Adora offers. 

Greystreak looks us over, again looking at my ears. "Why do you have cat ears?" 

The guy elbows her, whispering, "You can just ask someone why they have cat ears." 

She glares at him but looks back at us with a neutral--but still intense--gaze. "Do any of you know your godly parents?" 

We all shake out heads, and she nods. 

"Okay, so, we're going to get you guys back to the main camp area. You should be claimed bu tonight," she looks briefly up at the sky, "but we have somewhere you can sleep regardless." 

We follow her through the woods, the dude falling back to regale us with his "welcome to camp" spiel that has me rolling my eyes so much my head starts to hurt. He does mention his name--Jason--and the girl's as well--Annabeth. 

Kyle, on the other hand, looks genuinely interested. 

Rogelio is paying attention, but he looks a little bored. 

Lonnie is paying closer attention to the sword swinging at Annabeth's hip than anything else. 

Adora is marveling right there with her. 

I roll my eyes. Please. That sword, while pretty, looks way more scuffed than any piece we have back at Fright. Pft. I thought god-lovers had a better budget than that? 

We finally arrive at a bunch of cabins, and the blondies turn to face us. 

"We have to leave you here," Jason says. "Annabeth and I were just about to leave when we went out to find you guys." 

A girl with shaggy brown hair and a camo vest jogs up. 

"This is Clarisse," Annabeth introduces. "She'll be showing you around a bit and getting you to classes." 

Clarisse smirks more than smiles. Her posture is perfect--body language strong. "Thank you, Jason and Annabeth. Don't forget to send a letter or two. Pictures, too, this time. I don't want to have to drive out just because I miss your stupid faces." 

Annabeth nods, smiling. 

I look between them. They've obviously known each other for quite some time. Annabeth may be on the way out, but Clarisse may be someone to watch out for. 

Jason nods, too, but he jogs off before Annabeth even starts to step away. 

Annabeth finally leaves, and Clarisse turns to us. "Who's ready for some sparring?" 

\---

As it turns out, Clarisse is better than all of us. While this does make me a bit nervous for our mission, I can't help but admire her. She's strong and agile, handling her weapon like the gods made her to wield it. Maybe they did.

Adora growls as Clarisse lands a solid hit to her chest, making Adora fall onto her back. But even out of breath, she avoids what would have been the fight-ending blow and gets her feet back under her. Out of all of us, she has the most balanced combination of strength and speed. 

But Clarisse is still better, and Adora loses eventually. 

That's when something happens. A symbol shows up on Adora's forehead, blazing red. 

Clarisse takes a step back, laughing. "Of course," she says and smiles. 

"What? What are you all looking at?" Adora asks, trying to look at her forehead like the jock she is. 

"You've been claimed by Ares. He's my dad, too," Clarisse responds. 

Adora looks at her, eyes wide. "You're my sister?" she squeaks. 

Oh. Oh no. All our lives, Hordak told us the gods didn't care. That they didn't claim us because of that apathy… But a few hours at Camp Halfblood, and suddenly they notice us. Fantastic. I expected for all of us to stay unclaimed. Become the neglected reckoning of our parents. No matter. This development doesn't change anything. Except where Adora will be sleeping. Shoot. 

Clarisse nods. 

Adora smiles. "This is so exciting!" She's buzzing with joy, restless on her feet. 

I have to look away. 

When I do, I look at Lonnie. Lonnie, looking at Adora, doesn't look worried or sad or anything I'm feeling. Instead she looks hesitantly hopeful, slowly starting to smile herself as Clarisse talks to Adora about their dad. 

I look at the ground. 

Clarrise looks at her watch. "It's about lunch. Why don't we head down to the pavilion?" 

Adora nods. The symbol on her forehead has faded, but her face is marked with angry red warpaint that's slashed across the lower left side of her face in four thin stripes. Her jacket's collar is popped, a pin with her dad's symbol on it just below it. The change is subtle but jarring. 

Adora turns to me and smiles, falling in beside me as we walk. "That was so cool! I never thought I'd actually know who my dad is!" 

I look at her, confused by her happiness. Why does she care? He lost her. Did she just suddenly forget her fourteen years at Fright--fourteen years where he didn't claim her? Where none of the gods claimed their kids? I nod. "I'm glad you're happy." It's all I can say without lying. 

Adora looks at me, easy grin melting the icy resentment that was starting to build in my heart. "Maybe you'll get claimed soon, too!" 

I nod, but I hope I don't. I don't want to know the who, how, what, or why. I have a mission, and I'll be doing it regardless. 

Once we get to the pavilion, Clarisse explains the tables and the offerings. 

Adora looks at me, the rest of the Fright crew, and back at Clarisse. "Can I sit with my friends?" 

Clarisse looks at us then nods. "The table situation is less than enforced. It's mostly just a guideline for where the kids of specific gods usually sit so nobody argues about whose table is whose." Clarisse turns and looks around at the tables, spotting one that's mostly empty and walking over. 

"Nico, can I put some new campers here for today? Hermes table didn't have room for all of them," she says. 

Nico nods. His head is topped with wavy black hair. His shirt is black with a white skull across the front. 

I smirk. This guy is more my speed. 

We go and get out food, doing the wacky offering thing, and returning to sit in front of Nico. 

He looks up but doesn't say anything. There's another person sitting beside him now--a noticeably more upbeat girl with brown curly hair and a strange tattoo. 

"I'm Hazel. Nico's sister," she greets. 

We introduce ourselves, and the conversation flows quite well between the rest of my friends and Hazel. Nico says some things but is mostly quiet, observing the situation more than he interacts. 

"So, what's your deal?" I ask as the others chatter about something inconsequential. 

Nico shrugs. "Son of Hades. Gay emo boy. Not much else."

I smirk. "I doubt that," I drawl. "You seem different than the others here. Like you know something they don't." 

He looks at me, expression suddenly less unbothered. His gaze radiates sadness. And power. Raw power. 

I lean back. 

"I'd be careful poking around, Catra. You might not like what you find," he says. 

I lean forward some again, resting my arms on the table. "I'm not easily scared." 

Nico smiles. "It's not about being easily scared. It's about being easily killed." 

I laugh at that, having to take a minute to calm myself down. 

Hazel and the crew glance at Nico and I but continue talking after a moment. 

"Oh, boy, that one was good. Really ominous. Yeah, I'm not easy to kill. You're going to have to do better than that to deter me." 

Nico's smile drops. "Monsters come out at night. They show no mercy. Bear that in mind." He gets up and puts his dishes in the proper return buns. 

I watch him go. I glance at Hazel, whom is looking at me oddly. I glare, and she nods like I've just confirmed something and continues talking about the strawberry fields. 

Adora listens with rapt attention--as do the others. Food options were bland at Fright. 

I stand and return my dishes. I walk back to the cabins and look around at all of them. I stop in front of Cabin 6. The owl carved into the front looks down upon me as if having eyes made of more than just stone. I swear I see the head move and take a step back--bumping into a person and turning around. I gasp. A woman with blindingly bright blonde hair stares back at me, head tilted. Her intense grey eyes remind me of Annabeth. 

"You," she breathes, reaching for me. 

"Stay back," I growl, pushing her hand away. "Who are you?"

She stares, bewildered. "Your mother. I couldn't see you. He took you! But you're here--" She reaches for me again. 

"Back!" I shout, stepping away. 

Her face lights with anger. "You dare speak so brazenly to a god?" Her angry expression disappears, a smile replacing it. "You're my child. You're hurt because I couldn't find you. I understand!" 

"You understand nothing," I say and turn away. I start walking away and glance back. She's gone. 

I find Adora and Lonnie practicing archery. "Where are the boys?" I ask. 

They turn to look at me. Adora gasps. Lonnie looks confused. 

"What?" I ask. 

"Are you aware you have owl eyes right now?" Adora asks. 

"Stupid mom," I complain. 

A boy next to Lonnie turns to look at me. "Woah. I mean that must mean you're Athena's kid, but she never has to claim people. This is not what I expected when I imagined how she would." He chuckles then clears his throat. "Sorry. I'm Malcolm. I'm in charge of the Athena cabin when Annabeth isn't here." He holds his hand out. 

I stare at him, letting the silence hang there until Adora grabs me a bow and offers me the spot next to her. I draw my arrow back and get lost in the familiar motions.


End file.
